Additional Income
Home ADDITIONAL INCOME Your club will generate additional income as the season progresses. This is generated by your club supporters spending their cash at the club, along with money generated by your Hotel building, based upon the tech you invest there. This income is generated as it arises and will appear as a $ icon above the relevant building (stadium or Hotel). To collect this money you must click on it the day it appears or it will disappear. However, if you have a Bank amenity active the Amenity will collect this cash for you and store it for a week. Attendance Income ''' Your club will generate money for you supporter spending at your home matches and to a more limited extent for away matches. Only competitive matches generate this income, and for game purposes these are classified as Global League matches and Divisional Cup matches. The amount of income generated depends upon the size of you supporter base, limited by the ground’s supporter capacity, and modified by certain amenities if you have them operating. '''Attendance Numbers A club starts off with 1,000 supporters and gains 77 new supporters every day. This figure is the club’s base support level i.e. the average number of your club's supporters that attend your matches. This is the core support but the actual attendance numbers that will go to watch a match is affected by your current league position and certain amenities. For away matches only 20% of this support will travel to an away game. The base support is modified by how well the team is doing in the league. If this is the first league match of the season then all teams are considered to have a base modifier of 0% i.e. this modifier only kicks in for the second league match onwards: There are two amenities that impact the table above: Match Attendance The total attendance for the match is equal to the home team’s league position modified base support plus 20% of the away team’s league position modified base support. This total attendance is then modified by certain amenities that the home team may have active: Finally, there is a small random factor that will increase or decrease this number by up to +-2.5%. Attendance Cap The final total attendance can never exceed the capacity of the stadium. If the total attendance is larger than capacity, then it is set at capacity. Income From League Matches In a league match the home side generates $1 for every person attending the match. This is the base income for the match. Home Side The home side receives this base income, modified by certain amenities if active, as detailed below. Away Side The away team receives merchandising income, equal to 20% of it supporter size (modified by league position) x2. This income can then be increased if the away club has an active Merchandising amenity. Example of away income: the away club has a base support of 10,000 with no league position modifier, so earns $2,000 from every away match. If they had a Merchandising amenity active then this $2,000 would be increased by +30% to $2,600 (see below for amenity description). Income From Cup Matches In a cup match the match generates $3 for every person attending, and this amount is then split 50/50 between the home team and the away team. In a cup match the away team does not receive the additional away team income mentioned above, but would benefit from an active merchandising amenity modifying the income they do receive. E.g. an away team receives their 50% share of the home team’s income, say amounting to $10,000. If they had an active Merchandising amenity then this figure would go up 30% to $13,000. Income Amenities Amenities impact only the team that has them active, and two of the amenities only have an effect if the team is the home side: Hotel Income Your hotel can generate daily income through you investing in the Hotel Room tech. Each time you invest in this tech the hotel will generate''' '''$500 x (CL/2 rounded up) every day. Like income from matches you need to collect this money daily by clicking on the $ icon above the Hotel building, unless you have a Bank amenity active.